When Blue Flames RiseON HOLD
by Troublestripe
Summary: Sequel to Story from the Heart Coalpaw looks like Stonestar,acts like Stonestar,and even thinks like Stonestar.He has a dark heart and cunning mind.One thing betrade him,a unknown stranger.StarClan states'Rose from the Ashes'.His name is their nightmare.
1. Prologue: Steel

Prologue

Rain fell endlessly on the ThunderPath, red-pelted monster stormed noisily past splashing a foot high wall of filthy water. Branches whipped wildly above a stone-gray tom's head as he sheltered under the tangled roots; he bristled as another monster stomped by. The tom shivered as he waited in the darkness for something that might not even come back. He sheathed and unsheathed his claws as rain chilled the miserable cat's skin, he sneezed. Lighting flashed above, lighting the small field in front of him with a dazzling white light for a split second. He blinked his one eye.

There stood what the gray and black tom has been waiting for. A figure lone was limping hastily forward, a jet black tom barely visible in the dark night. Thunder roared as the gray cat dashed forward to help the other cat.

"Stay away from me," the black cat snarled fiercely, bearing his teeth at his son. The gray tom recoiled as claws missed only mouse-lengths from his ruffled pelt. The tom gave a satisfied grunt as the gray tom backed away, and he continued limping toward the tree. When they settled down the black tom stared out into the rain, senses alert.

In the distance, far off, an angry caterwaul erupted almost as loud as thunder it's self. The jet black tom gave a snort, and sat down, flicking his tail for the other tom to be silent. The two tom's eyes were wide and alert, piercing through the stormy night to see their enemies dash forward. They held their breath as a rush of pawsteps sped by their hiding spot. Once the cats disappeared they relaxed.

"Stonestar," the gray tom murmured. The black tom straightened up. "What happened?"

"I told you what _was going _to happened," Stonestar growled as he twisted around to clean his wounded leg. Claw marks showed on every part of his pelt from the battle he just fought and his amber eyes never looked colder as he thought about what had just happened. "I was going to kill that traitor, Blueclaw!" His eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at the trembling cat in front of him. With a spit he meowed darkly, "He beat me."

The gray tom stood speechless. Stonestar continued to lick his swollen paw and said nothing more. Thunder rumbled for a few heartbeats before the gray tom spoke, "Then how are we going to kill Bigpaw and Petalflower?"

Stonestar curled his lip back into a fearsome snarl, fighting the Tribe leader, fighting loners; even fighting Bigpaw had made him a darker and more dangerous opponent. Being starved and weak made him train harder and now... He shook the thought away from his loss. "Be quiet, Riverstone!" Stonestar spat. "Blueclaw is getting old; I already killed his little hunter…"

"Wind?" Riverstone asked eyes still wide and confused.

Stonestar narrowed his cold amber eyes and looked up into Riverstone's face. "How do you know his name?"

A flicker of fear struck through Riverstone's eyes but he blinked it away and quickly changed the subject, "What's that going do?"

"Wind was the main hunter of BloodClan remember?" Riverstone stared at the injured cat blankly. "Without him, it makes BloodClan weaker."

Riverstone's lip curled in delight as he snarled, "So when you kill Blueclaw that makes BloodClan weak and out of control."

Lighting crashed over head; Riverstone opened his injured eye in shock. He shook his head as he saw nothing but darkness, it was strange still, even after a year and a couple of moons have already have passed. He growled in frustration and yowled pointlessly, "If only I would have killed him when he did this to me! I thought for sure he would have died."

Stonestar said nothing as he stopped licking his scratches, there was a cat outside. They could barely see the cat as he stood outside the den entrance. Riverstone arched his back and let out a low, rumbling growl. Gathering his strength he prepared to leap. Suddenly, the cat jumped in through the roots and landed on top of Riverstone. Riverstone yowled and trashed as Stonestar could only watch. His injuries held him back from his burning desire to claw the cats pelt out.

When Riverstone knocked the cat off it quickly stood to his paws. "Stop," the cat yowled, by his voice Stonestar figured it was another tom. The tom's voice was strange too, kind of dark and maybe wolfish. "I want to talk…"

Riverstone paused and when the tom laid down he relaxed again. "You want to talk then why did you attack me?" Riverstone challenged, claws still unsheathed.

"I merely attacked before you did," the tom meowed. Stonestar whiskers twitched, this cat wasn't even trying to put up a fight! "I heard of you're plans, and I have my own." The tom stood back up and for the first time Stonestar saw what he looked like. He was moon-silver with strange black streaks, his mouth was white and his ears were black. The tom was big, mouse-lengths taller then Stonestar.

The cat was strong too, if needed, Stonestar would what help from this cat. "Okay," Stonestar purred. "What his you're name?"

The silver and black tom narrowed his icy blue eyes and meowed, "My name is Steel."

**Okay, R&R! I'll try to have the first chapter by next week; updates might be slow for a while…**


	2. Chapter 1: Fox

"Coalpaw," a dark ginger tom meowed sternly. A night black apprentice looked up, his amber eyes glowing warmly as he followed his mentor. It has been about a week since Silverpaw, Moonpaw, and Coalpaw have received their apprentice names. Silverpaw's mentor was the deputy Hazelleaf; Moonpaw's was Silverstorm, as Coalpaw's was Bristlefur.

Being a first-time mentor, Bristlefur was trying to be stern and respectable but he couldn't hide the excitement every morning of the new day. "So," Coalpaw meowed slyly. He crouched into a hunter's crouch and crept up paw-by-paw on a leaf. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well," Bristlefur purred letting excitement escape his eyes. He paused as Coalpaw leaped on the leaf; however, the wind twirled it out of his reach. Coalpaw gave a hiss of frustration. Bristlefur paused for another moment as excitement left his eyes and concerned replaced it. "We are going to meet up with Hazelleaf, Silverstorm, and your sisters will come by the Sky Oak to drive off the fox Whispersong and Shadowpaw found."

Coalpaw looked at Bristlefur's eyes for two more heartbeats before his mentor turned away. He narrowed his eyes and gave a small rude hiss at Bristlefur. _Why does every cat in the Clan look at me like that?_ He unsheathed his claws and followed after the ginger tom.

Finally after moons of endless silence they reached Sky Oak where Silverpaw and Hazelleaf waited. "Hey," Silverpaw scoffed. She stood to her paws and padded forward Coalpaw, her tail high in the air. Coalpaw growled as Silverpaw walked past him and disappeared into the undergrowth.

"Mouse-brained she-cat," Coalpaw spat angrily. Silverpaw was rude, ignorant, and loved getting him in trouble. Two weeks ago she told him, 'Ha, You think you will ever become an apprentice? Where do you get these mouse-brain ideas? You have to beat an apprentice to become one yourself.' Coalpaw tried to beat Dustpaw but the big tom easily pinned him down, what made it worse was Petalstar saw and he had to take care of Pinwhisker the old elder till he became an apprentice.

A cold fury blinded Coalpaw; all he wanted to do was swipe Silverpaw's tail off! He jumped as she dashed back with Moonpaw at her heels. "Hi, Coalpaw," she greeted sourly as Coalpaw glared at them. Silverstorm padded forward and purred a greeting to the two cats, Bristlefur purred back as Hazelleaf flicked his tail in greeting.

Moonpaw sat down and bat a paw at Coalpaw's tail. Coalpaw gave a playful yowl and batted back at Moonpaw. "Moonpaw, Coalpaw," Hazelleaf scolded softly. "This is important!"

They both stopped playing at once as he continued, "We are going to drive out that fox remember?"

Silverstorm interpreted, "I still think they're too young, it has just been one week from their apprentice ceremony!" Her eyes flickered over to Coalpaw; however, he was use to cats doing that. They always thought that because he looked like Stonestar he would grow up to be like him. Coalpaw gave a snort and turned the other way.

"I know," Hazelleaf paused. "I think Petalstar is…well… unwise. I think the responsibility of a leader was thrown at her."

Coalpaw bristled, "Petalstar is a great leader!"

All five cats turned to him, everyone but Silverpaw and Moonpaw gave him _that_ look. I thanked StarClan Hazelleaf interpreted the silence, "Well, let's get going!"

The cats began to walk but Silverpaw stayed behind with Coalpaw. Coalpaw unsheathed his claws as Silverpaw narrowed her eyes and hissed softly, "You only say that because she doesn't look at you like everyone else does."

Coalpaw saw the glint in her emerald green eyes, she was provoking him. Coalpaw ignored her and dashed to catch up with the rest, but it was true, Petalstar never gave him the look that made him like a dangerous cat, one that would kill heartlessly.

Once he had caught up, Hazelleaf was talking about how to drive off the fox, to bring it to ShadowClan territory. "Yea," Moonpaw piped up. "That way Coldstar would deal with it."

A loud rustle from the undergrowth made them freeze. "Shh," Silverstorm meowed. "We're getting closer to its den."

Silverpaw caught up by the time they reached its den. Coalpaw recoiled at the awful smell. "Come on," Hazelleaf whispered. "We can corner it." With a flick of his tail he led the others around it.

A soft yep from far off made Silverstorm stop and bristle, "That was a pup."

"A fox pup?" Silverpaw mewed.

Hazelleaf looked up and unsheathed his claws, "Come on lets get rid of them…for the sake of the Clans…"

"_Clans_?" Coalpaw spat. "What a mouse-brained idea!" Bristlefur and Hazelleaf whipped around to face Coalpaw, Hazelleaf bristling, as Silverstorm stood shocked. Silverpaw bent over to Moonpaw and sneered something he couldn't hear. However, he wasn't going to be intimidated, "We should teach ShadowClan a lesson! They been in our territory so how about a fox and a couple of cubs to keep them busy?"

Silverpaw and Moonpaw gasped at the strong menace in his voice, he didn't realize it, but he said it. "No," Silverstorm spat, she was bristling now. "It may keep them busy but we don't want to be the cause of cats dying."

"Kits especially," Bristlefur added, his pelt beginning to lie flat again.

A dark thought raced across Coalpaw's mind, and said it without even realizing it. "The less the better," he meowed as he continued to walk. Nobody but Hazelleaf said anything.

His words stung like bees as he spoke them, "Go back to camp. If you can follow the warrior code then you can't come."

They left the stunned Coalpaw where he stood. His mouth half open and eyes wide with shock and hurt, he couldn't move his paws. The first apprentice mission he gets and has to go back. He could hear the muffled mews as they headed father and father away. Slowly he turned around, his claws unsheathed. With every step his anger grew more and more intense.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. If he could get the cubs out and chase them over to ShadowClan territory they have to see how good his idea was! He quickly turned around and raced back toward the others. In a minute he creped by the small group and dashed ahead. This plan was flawless.

However, the den was only a couple of steps away. He had to work fast if his plan were to work. Coalpaw parted his jaws and smelled the sour stench of fox, but it was faint, the sweeter smell of milk was stronger. He slipped in.

All around he could smell the foxes, it was almost over powering. The soft yelps were louder now and he could see two faint out lines of the cubs. With a vicious yowl he leaped on one. It gave startled squeal and dashed, the second one followed. Too easy. Coalpaw dashed after them.

The pups gave high-pitched yelps as they ran through the forest. He spat and hissed as he chased them well past the border. With a small spit of satisfaction he headed back to ThunderClan territory. No problem!

Silverstorm had just come in sight now that Coalpaw was back at the burrow. "I don't smell the pups," she spat at Bristlefur and Hazelleaf. Silverpaw and Moonpaw looked disappointed.

Bristlefur came forward and spat, "I smell Coalpaw though. He was here and recently."

"Great StarClan," Hazelleaf yowled. "He better not have…" He trailed off. A small snorting made them back away into the undergrowth. The brownish-red fox stomped through and slipped into the den. Suddenly, it dashed back out and sniffed the air.

The fox curled its thin lip into a snarl as its eyes flashed right toward Coalpaw. He bristled. A battle cry erupted from Bristlefur as leaped at the fox. It gave a snort and gripped Bristlefur by his leg and tossed him aside. He let out a grunt of pain as he hit the ground. The fox lunged straight at Coalpaw. Sharp teeth meet his scruff, his paws danged in the air as the fox lifted him off the ground. Hazelleaf saw what the fox had and hesitated. He shook out of it leaped with Silverstorm by his side. The fox dropped Coalpaw and turned angrily toward the other two. Coalpaw ran.

He ran for only a minute when he heard following pawsteps. Coalpaw turned around to see Hazelleaf following after him. "Run," he yowled. "Run toward the river, we can lose it over the stepping stones!"

Coalpaw looked behind Hazelleaf but saw no fox. "Why did everyone scatter?"

"Silverpaw took off when she saw the fox and so did Moonpaw and Silverstorm when she saw the second fox," Hazelleaf paused. "I don't know where Bristlefur is."

"Second fox?" Coalpaw yowled. "There are two?"

"Its her mate, I bett-" a sour smell hit Coalpaw's nose just as the male fox appeared behind Hazelleaf. Coalpaw panicked.

"What are you doing?" Hazelleaf yowled as Coalpaw swerved away from the river toward ThunderClan camp. The fox followed, probably think Coalpaw would be an easier meal. The camp was in sight, the fox was kitsteps behind him. Coalpaw dashed through the entrance and the fox followed, destroying the entrance.

"Fox!" Coalpaw heard a cat yowl as the male fox turned and looked at all the cats. Then it saw them. Lilykit and Amberkit only a few rabbit hops down. It all happened so fast. Lilykit's sharp squeal, Petalstar yowling, warriors running after the fox as it disappeared with the kit in its jaws and then, and the stares. It all was my entire fault.

**Well, well. First chappy and already something happened! R&R! I'll update as soon as possible...P.S. I changed the summary.**


	3. Chapter 2: Half of a Story

**I'm trying something new...**

_Coalpaw's P.O.V._

Wingfur's wail echoed around the hollow ringed in my ears as I watched her dash toward her confused kit. I felt helplessly, but not guilt. She wrapped her tail around Amberkit and glared at me with her emerald eyes. It wasn't the look every cat in the Clan gave me, it was a different one; I shivered.

Stares burned like fire as I looked away from her hated glare only to face the Clan. I stretched my amber eyes wide with shock as I realized the damage done, not to the Clan, but to myself. They were all going to hate me, look at me with _that look_ forever. Right now, it didn't matter to me about Lilykit, or that Wingfur lost a kit, only that the Clan was going to shun me.

A surprised yowl from outside made me bristle and twist around. Silverstorm and Moonpaw looked at the destroyed entrance with a confused expression. Thorns scattered, brambles crushed by the fox's paws. This was a nightmare.

"What happened?" Moonpaw meowed with shock. Her voice sounded pitiful when she asked that question. I bristled as I struggled to keep my claws sheathed. "Did a Clan attack or something?"

"No," Stormfang spat before I could even open my jaw. "_Coalpaw_ brought a fox to our camp!" A yowl of protest erupted from a couple of cats. Petalstar stood to her paws and they fell silent. I looked away from her to look at Moonpaw as she padded forward, but instead of meeting Moonpaw's eyes, I met Bigheart's gaze.

The small tom looked surprised but his eyes weren't full of blame; instead his eyes were full of sensitivity. I bristled again, not one cat in the Clan needs to show sensitivity to me, it can take care of things myself! My eyes wandered to his ears. One was mouse-like but his left ear was shreaded. I asked him once about that but the only answer was, 'I'll tell you later.'

"Coalpaw," Petalstar's soft voice was stern. I looked at her to see Petalstar only a few kitsteps from me as she asked, "What happened?"

Sending a silent prayer to StarClan that she didn't jump to conclusions, that I led the fox here, I answered. "It was all an accident…"

A growl rumbled in my throat as a couple of cats murmured disbelieving words. Only Moonpaw held me back from leaping at Dustpaw as he sneered at me, my sister's comforting touch helped. I looked over to Moonpaw and gave a purr of gratitude.

"We were heading toward the fox den when Silverstorm heard fox pups." I bristled with excitement as I realized this was _my_ chance to show the Clan the brave thing I did! That I chased the fox pups out of our territory into ShadowClan territory. Then the Clan would forgive me for Lilykit's loss.

"I ran ahead and chased the two fox pups into ShadowClan territory! That way they wouldn't bother us." I purred so loudly I didn't hear Petalstar gasp. Moonpaw suddenly backed away but the Clan looked confused.

"Why didn't the hunting party kill the foxes?" Petalstar asked calmly. However, I saw her pelt begin to bristle as her eyes narrowed. "Why did you _have_ to chase them away?"

"It was all my idea," I simply meowed. "The foxes can be ShadowClan's problem now. Maybe kill a kit or two." The menace in my voice was back as sharp as ever but it didn't bother me.

Petalstar stood to her paws and as the Clan around let out sharp cries of shock and yowls of fury. "Moonpaw," she meowed calmly as she ripped her gaze away from me, I recognized a small crack of fury between each word. "Where are Bristlefur, Hazelleaf, and Silverpaw?"

"Bristlefur!" Moonpaw gasped. "We have to get him! He was injured by the fox and I haven't seen him since the second fox came."

Petalstar was quick, "Wolfstripe." A gray she-cat looked up. "Gather four warrior and search for him!" Wolfstripe gathered Whispersong, Shadowpaw, Dustpaw, and Cloudclaw. They raced out of camp faster then I could imagine. "Stormfang, Foxpelt, and Gingerstripe find were the other fox is and chase it out. Flamepaw, check the nursery for any weakness and make sure it's safe."

I watched the Clan struggle, if I would have gone back, if I hadn't have gotten in the way, if I would have listened to Hazelleaf, Lilykit would be alive, the Clan wouldn't be mad at me, the fox wouldn't be here… My mind raced about what could have happened and what should have. A voice so faint and dark I barely heard it hissed in my head. I gasped from shock when I heard it. It whispered something about the foxes, about WindClan, and about me.

It said the fox is settling back in on the WindClan border, and WindClan is struggling of lack of prey for leaf-bare is coming quickly. Then it hit me, an idea so brilliant, so great that it would end ThunderClan's worrying for good!

"Bigheart," Petalstar yowled, her anger escaping. I looked up and forgot instantly the dark plan that hatched in my mind. She unsheathed her claws. "When your _kit_ comes back I want you to tell them what _had_ happened." She flashed an angry glance toward me; I unsheathed my claws.

Bigheart purred with delight, "Finally snapping back to your old self." She glared at him and Bigheart gave in and meowed more seriously, "Okay, I'll tell them."

ooooo

The rest of the day was chaos, Bristlefur still hasn't been found, Silverpaw came back, and Bigheart was now leading us toward the lake. When we reached it, the sun was now in the highest point in the sky. However, thunder rolled on in the distance where dark clouds threatened to cover. I saw Bigheart bristle and mumble, 'not a good sign.'

I looked over at the clouds shrugged; there was no sign of ShadowClan, that's all that mattered. "Okay," Bigheart sighed. We all stopped and looked at him. I still wasn't use to Bigheart's strange voice; he sounded like a full-grown apprentice not a noble warrior all the cats in the Clan respected.

"Have you ever wondered how I got this," Bigheart murmured as if he was telling an old elder tale to a bunch of kits. He lifted his paws and batted his shreaded ear. My eyes widened and I flicked my tail restlessly; this is what I had been waiting for! When they shook their heads 'no' he continued. "I got it from Stonestar."

"Stonestar?" a trembled of excitement raced up my spine as I said his name. Flexing my claws I said the cat's name once again, this time quietly. "He was a leader! He sounds like a great one at that!"

"Shush," Silverpaw spat, "Let him speak"

Bigheart nodded and looked at me warmly before he started. "Yes, Stonestar was a fine leader" –he paused for a heartbeat- "Well…_was_."

"What happened?" Moonpaw meowed anxiously. I looked over at her. She was on her paws now and I realized I was too, only Silverpaw was sitting down.

"He was my father," Bigheart meowed, his voice turned harsh. "I was instantly shunned by him. I was born small and with big ears. Winterpool never gave up on me though, Riverstone and Petalstar did." Silverpaw bristled and murmured something I couldn't hear. One word stood out, it was 'Petalstar.' "So, when the Clan finally accepts me as an apprentice, I was once again shunned. I was claimed to have been on ShadowClan territory, planning with the enemy by my own kin" He paused again and as I saw his claws unsheathe. His eyes narrowed as he said the cat's name, "Riverstone."

"Your own brother?" I meowed, slightly amused not shocked. I glanced over at Silverpaw and sneered, if only I could do that!

"Yes," Bigheart purred not seeming to notice the glance. "I traveled through the mountains and past thousands of twoleg's nest with Silverpa-" He stopped short. "Well that doesn't matter. When I was gone Stonestar gained control of the four Clans. He called them TigerClan."

Lighting cracked and thunder exploded after it. I bristled with surprise but quickly settled down. A small drop of rain fell on me and seeped through to my pelt, I shivered as more fell.

"Okay, I'll tell you the rest at ca-" Bigheart stopped and parted his jaws, I copied.

Suddenly a scent washed over me. It was strange, rusty and sour. Bigheart bristled in shock. I looked over at Bigheart and never seen him look so confused. His eyes were wide with shock and bewilderment as if he couldn't believe what he just scented.

"Bigheart?" Moonpaw whispered as she bristled too. "What is it?"

Bigheart almost looked fully grown now that he was bristling as he mouthed one word. "BloodClan."

The strange voice in my head was back, as it hissed something I couldn't hear once again. Suddenly, a big light gray tom stumbled through the undergrowth toward them. I bristled and shook my hackles back and forth, I unsheathed my claws as dark voice was louder this time, and it said only two things.

'_Attack him!' _

Its command sent a shock wave through me. Every hair on my pelt begged for me to lung at the strange cat. I crouched for the leap. Bigheart gave a yowl of shock that stopped me short from lunging toward the cat's neck as it came into full view. "Glacier!"

**MW HA HA! You now know what Coalpaw thinks, he has a strange voice edging him on! Now what's Glacier doing in ThunderClan territory? R&R! and tell me what you think about the new typing style plz!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dream

The cat that Bigheart called Glacier gave a small shudder. I noticed the shape the cat was in, skinny, sick, and even worse…weak. Weakness is a pitiful thing, which was what I thought. I watched Bigheart dash over to support the scarp of fur. The dark voice seemed to yowl in my ear now.

'_Kill the cat! Coalpaw kill it now! You have no idea what he can reveal!'_

I ignored it; however, I was still crouched into a defensive stance. I closed my eyes and focused on Bigheart as he yowled, "Silverpaw go get Midnightfrost and Petalstar, _now_." In a rush of pawsteps Silverpaw was gone.

Rain was falling harder now, sinking into my pelt. Bigheart helped the scrap toward the camp, Moonpaw instantly ran over but I hesitated. Why should I have to help a stranger, one that this _voice_ wanted dead? I decided to wait till they were out of sight to follow.

Suddenly, it hit me. With every pawstep my head became dizzier and heavier. I've never been so tired in my life. Dragging my paws, I reached the hollow. Cats were murmuring and meowing as if they have never seen another cat before.

Whispersong and Shadowpaw just disappeared into the medicine cat den; I slowly followed only out of instinct. When I reached the den I hesitated once again. The voice was back but it didn't say anything, only growled lowly and hissed.

I unsheathed my claws angrily and padded right on in and out of the rain. Inside was dry but the smell of sickness and sweet-smelling herbs made me even dizzier. I paused as I saw the stranger. Whispersong and Shadowpaw watched as Midnightfrost gave Glacier an herb to chew on. However, Glacier looked like he was asleep as he took it.

I purred loudly as I saw Bristlefur, his leg was wrapped in cobwebs, and he seemed not to hear any of the cats around him. I figured Midnightfrost gave him some poppy seeds, but as long as he was okay…

"Glacier," Bigheart meowed softly as the gray cat began to chew. "Is anything-"

"Not now Bigheart," Midnightfrost spat but added calmer. "Let him rest."

"No."

It wasn't Bigheart that spoke or Midnightfrost, it was Glacier. I looked over at him to see his eyes were open and he was on his paws. The gray cat looked bold but weak. "I need to warn all of you of the danger coming."

'_Coalpaw!'_ the voice yowled.

A cold wave washed over me and in an instant, I lost control. With a rumbling growl I leaped onto the gray cat. Everything turned into a blur, the things around me disappeared, as if I were falling into a dream…

"Stonestar," spat a familiar voice, I never heard the voice in camp, it wasn't any of the Clanmates but I recognized it. Smooth, calm…dark. I gasped as I heard the voice I have been hearing all day but clearer, closer. Opening my eyes I saw a small hill, a single tree rested on top as all round was an empty field.

Instinctively I padded forward the voice that sent me into coldness. I blinked and saw the scene change, and then I realized that this must be a dream. I was now in the field with no trees in sight, nothing but grass. "Stonestar," the clam and dark voice spat. "Are you here?"

Then I saw him, a huge moon-silver cat with strange black markings, his icy-blue eyes sent chills down my spine. This was the cat. This was the voice I've been hearing. Suddenly the big cat padded toward me, his head held high. As he strode past I scented something, blood. I looked at his paws and realized that his black paws were caked with it.

"What?" snarled a different voice. I looked around the cat to see another cat. I gasped as I looked into his face. Everything about the cat I looked at, every inch of his pelt looked like me. I bristled with rage as I suddenly understood. This was Stonestar. However, this cat looked week, helpless, and injured. Another cat crouched next to Stonestar. He only had one eye and was stone-gray.

The silver cat hesitated at Stonestar's tone and purred mockingly. "What?" Stonestar snarled louder, I caught a glint of fear in his tone.

"Blueclaw has been killed," he meowed with the mocking purr still rumbling in his throat. "You have been hurt by that old elder?"

"How-"

"I have other things to discuss," the silver cat spat and unsheathed his claws. "The cat escaped, his kin. He headed toward the mountains." Stonestar bristled and his eyes narrowed. "I see, is it the _Clans_?"

"Yes"

"Then I have a favor," the silver cat meowed darkly again. "I need _your_ kin." The gray cat shrunk back and coward with fear. I spat with disappointment and I was shocked to see the other cat did to. "Not that pathetic piece of fur, Coalkit."

"Coalkit?" The two toms echoed.

"He is you're son's kit, not that one." He flicked his tail toward the gray cat. "The other one."

Stonestar paused. "How do you know all of this?"

The silver cat let out a _marrow_ of laughter, "Stonestar, I can not tell a cat like you. If you want your plan to work I need Coalkit."

"Why him?" the gray cat spat now.

"He has a dark heart, and a cunning mind, and he is…disposable," the silver cat meowed slyly as he sat down and began to wash his paws. "I will guide his paws to the right path but only if he listens…"

"Coalpaw!" Bigheart's startled yowl snapped me back to reality. I felt fur under my pads and backed off instantly.

Glacier stood to his paws but staggered and fell from shock. Blood rushed from a wound on his shoulder. Fear gripped me, but once again I felt no guilt. What was that vision I saw? Guide my paws to the right path? All was silent now as Midnightfrost rushed to Glacier's side as Shadowpaw nudged me out. I expected her to head back in but she stayed with me.

"Great StarClan!" she gasped, her eyes wide with shock. "You could have done _anything_, and it wouldn't have startled me like that!" I gave her a confused look and she continued. "You jumped at the gray cat with no warning and… your eyes."

"What?"

"They were ice-blue. I've never seen a cat's eyes change colors. Don't worry I won't tell." She meowed as she saw my panicked look. "Bristlefur's glad you're okay though."

I jumped awake, I had the same vision but this time it was a dream. The silver cat, the gray one-eyed cat, and Stonestar were all in the same place. The dream made more sense though. It seemed like the silver cat told more but really didn't. Some parts made more sense now. I was hearing _his_ voice, his words were commands, and I was here to help the three cats. His voice was back, now, in the middle of the night.

'_Kill the cat Coalpaw…'_

It was the instinctive feeling crawling up my spine again. What happened today, it all seemed logical. I wanted to help Stonestar; I knew his plans before he could explain them, it was like I knew the whole time. I stood to my paws and crept out of the apprentices' den. I almost woke up Flamepaw but made it out. All was quiet, only the faint figure of Hazelleaf's back showed a sign of life.

In a second I was in the medicine cat den. My claws unsheathed, a cold feeling swept through me. What is one life? There's no big deal, a swipe of claws and no worries. I crept closer and now I was right in front of the cat. His breathing was faint and calm.

_Now, Coalpaw, kill him now…_

**Okay, I said it once I'll say it again. Not everyone will like the way I chose their character to act like, but if you want your cat in the story that's the way it will have to be. Anyway…what will Coalpaw do? R&R! If you guess right then you get a fabulous pushie! **


	5. Chapter 4: Snow and Ice

**Here's one of the great things about weekends...Updates!**

"Coalpaw?"

I yowled loudly and unsheathed my claws. I was caught! Twisting around, I saw a black tom pad forward stealthy. His teeth gleamed in the moonlight as he curled his lip back into a fearsome snarl. Once he realized it was me he relaxed. Just a little bit.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Midnightfrost accused, sheathing his claws and sitting up.

_Lie_

The voice was calm now, calmer then I ever heard it before. If the tom's voice was clam then he must trust that I will come up with a good lie. My mind raced as I search for the perfect lie as Midnightfrost waited patiently. Suddenly it hit me.

"A dream!" I gasped out loud. Midnightfrost suddenly became edgy.

"What's going on?" Hazelleaf meowed and he padded straight in. I forgot he was standing watch outside, he probably heard Midnightfrost. "Oh! What are you doing up, Coalpaw?" Hazelleaf's calm voice suddenly became harsh.

Midnightfrost bristled and stepped in-between us. "Keep out of this; it's for me to know _right now_." I caught emphasize in his last words and purred with delight. Hazelleaf respectively nodded and backed out of the den. As we padded past Glacier and Bristlefur I could hear the voice hiss in my ear. The right words to say, the right things to do, and something about a story I will soon know.

As Midnightfrost slipped into the Medicine cat storage I saw something that looked unbelievable. A dark red berry each with three white dots, the dark green leaves looked swiveled up and ugly against the red barriers. "Midnightfrost, what are those?" I asked out of mere curiosity.

The night black tom looked at what I was staring at and hesitated, that made my curiosity burn stronger. "Deathberries," he spat darkly. "One bite can poison you and give you a quick trip to StarClan." He purred when he saw me bristle. However, I wasn't bristling with fear, but with another one of my _great ideas_. "So tell me," he meowed quickly.

I sat down with easy, I already had my story, and the silver cat's voice told me what to say. It was, I must say, brilliant! "Well, I was padded through this forest, it wasn't green and leafy it looked like leaf-bare. Ice hanging off trees, leaves frozen solid on the ground, I've never seen anything like it."

I looked up into Midnightfrost's face; he seemed confused as he asked, "Is that it?"

"No," I meowed calmly once again. "When I reached the edge of the frozen forest I saw a mountain made of ice with Petalstar, and three other cats, one old with a brown coat, the other was big and black his pelt stood out against to snow, as for the last one was white with amber paws and eyes, I've never seen a cat like that…" Midnightfrost gasped but I continued, "Then a shadow covered everything, the white and amber cat looked up and bristled. I looked up too and saw a huge rock of ice slide off the mountain and then…I woke up."

I have never seen a cat stand so still for so long, the sun had began to rise when he moved again, his voice was agent. "Wake up Petalstar and tell her to come into my den now," Midnightfrost hissed as he padded out of the den swiftly. I followed and dashed toward Highledge; leaped and landed on it in one mighty bound.

"Petalstar," I yowled softly.

I almost jumped out of my pelt when she slipped out from the darkness. "What is it?" she asked, confused.

"You have to see Midnightfrost right now," I meowed simply as if it wasn't my problem. In a heartbeat she was out of sight. With a sigh I followed her with resistance; I would have to tell the story again.

After I had told her the story and Midnightfrost whispered quick words she woke up Glacier. This caught my interest. Following Petalstar once again I saw her send nervous glances at the dazed gray cat. When she jumped on Highledge and yowled, 'let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather her beneath Highledge' I knew the silver cat's plan worked.

Hazelleaf was the first to gather, he sat down beside Glacier under Highledge. One by one, cats began to appear. Bigheart caught sight of Glacier and bristled with shock to see where he sat. "What's going on?" Shadowpaw purred as she settled down next to me.

I purred a greeting first then answered her, "I had I dream about Glacier…"

"Oh," she meowed, seeming bored. "Just a dream? That's why we woke up?"

Petalstar meowed something I didn't quiet catch but the Clan fell silent. "We had a visitor last night," she began as the Clan settled down. "Bigheart, Coalpaw, Silverpaw, and Moonpaw brought him to our camp and he sits here now." Petalstar flicked her tail toward the bottom of Highledge. "However, a clanmate had a dream last night, one were he walked through a frozen forest." I sighed with boredom as I heard the story once again but something she said caught my attention. "He saw the other Clan leaders and I, in front of the mountain. Above us a glacier came hurtling toward us with a mountain of snow falling after, this can only mean on thing. Midnightfrost thinks that Glacier will bring something that will be the down fall of the Clans."

"What?" Bigheart's furious caterwaul echoed around before any cat could begin to talk. Glacier, however, seemed unfazed by this news. He sat under Highledge with his icy eyes closed, his claws were sheathed, and I could almost mistake him for a statue. "Glacier could never do that! Who's the mouse-brain warrior who thought of that dream?"

I head Shadowpaw take a quick gasp, all heads turned toward me when Petalstar said my name. Bigheart recoiled and his big ears laid flat on his head. I could tell he was regretting what he was saying but he was still angry. "_I'm_ the _mouse-brain warrior_," I spat with as much venom in my voice as I could yowl.

Bigheart narrowed his eyes and ignored me, I realized with a loud yowl that he had _that look_, I felt shunned. I wanted to take everything back but not even StarClan knew how. Shadowpaw was there though; she pressed her shoulder softly into my side to comfort me. Then she began to purr, no, I was purring.

I never felt so warm with her next to me; it was like all my worries disappeared. "Well," Bigheart's frightening snarl interrupted my thoughts, bring back all my fears. "What are you going to do, Petalstar? Believe _kit stories_?" Glacier looked unnerved by Bigheart's snarl and padded forward.

"No Bigheart," Glacier snarled back. "You're apprentice is right…"

Everything fell silent, not a breeze blew. "I bring with me a cat," Glacier paused as Petalstar flicked for him to come up. As I watched Glacier struggle up what I easily reached, it made me despise the cat even more. I could easily kill him. When he reached the top, with help from Petalstar, he sat down and faced the Clan. "I guess I should start with the story from the beginning…"

_No! Coalpaw, he can't tell the Clan!_

I reacted quickly. "We don't what to hear your life story," I mocked. The Clan followed my lead by mumbling under their breath. "What about the cat?"

"He his hunting me with two other cats," he spat at me darkly; I could tell he was mad I interrupted. "I barely escaped…"

Petalstar spat now, her pelt bristling, "So you came here, to lead three rouges into our territory?"

"No I-"

"Glacier," Petalstar yowled as she stepped forward her claws unsheathed. "Go back to those three for all I care, leave now!" Glacier was stunned but didn't argue. He jumped down and landed steadily and padded swiftly toward the entrance of the camp.

As he padded out, Glacier looked at Bigheart and snarled, "I don't see why you came back. All I see are a bunch of _crow-food_ eating _kittypets_!"

Bigheart said nothing but a yowl of shock erupted from the gathering cats. I saw them separate into a circle around two cats. I was shocked to see Glacier fighting with Hazelleaf. The deputy never looked as fierce as he did when leaped onto Glacier and dragged him down.

_Watch…_

I obeyed and sat at the edge of the gathered cats. Dustpaw beside me whispered, "My bet is on Hazelleaf." Silently I agreed with him, a cat week enough that I could pin down when his back is turned, a cat not stronger enough to reach Highledge, can't beat Hazelleaf. Hazelleaf had Glacier's scruff tight in his jaws. Glacier didn't yowl in pain but let out a silent snarl as he twisted around trying to get lose of the deputy's grip. Suddenly, Glacier ripped free of Hazelleaf's hold.

Then it all happened so fast.

Glacier whipped around and lunged at Hazelleaf with strength I never knew he had. Bigheart seemed unfazed, like he had seen this stranger fight before, then it hit me. Bigheart trained with this cat a long time ago. He knew all of Glacier's moves. I over heard him talking to Petalstar about it.

Hazelleaf was knocked backwards and onto his back, it only took a split second for Glacier to pin him down. However, he hesitated when he saw me and backed off Hazelleaf. His eyes narrowed, "Watch _kittypets_, you could learn something!"

Hazelleaf's caterwaul echoed in my ears as he dashed toward Glacier. Bigheart gasped as if he was remembering something. Hazelleaf leaped but Glacier was quick, he sifted to the left, put his paws on his flank and the next thing Hazelleaf was back on the ground.

"Hmm. He still uses that move," Bigheart purred as Glacier pinned Hazelleaf down once again.

I could only stare in awe as Hazelleaf struggled under Glacier and became limp. I realized his claws were sheathed the whole time. "Consider yourself, warned!" He yowled at the cats around as he held the defeated cat down. "I won't be far." Glacier left the stun Clan behind him.

**If you didn't get the last part that was the same move Glacier used on Bigheart a while ago. Anyway, what did Glacier what to say? The next chapter will tell you, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5: MoonSilver Cat

I watched Glacier leave my pelt bristling with growing envy. I knew that cat was strong and skilled, but every cat has a weakness, I can still defeat the silver cat. Not one cat can't be killed, even leaders lose lives right? Looking at Petalstar bristling with rage only made me feel braver, she even struggled to hold herself steady, "All apprentices can not leave camp without at lease two warriors," she yowled with strong venom raging in her voice. "Warriors cannot go out of camp alone, that cat said that he would be close and he looks dangerous."

Bigheart gave a spit of disproval he turned and padded toward me. His eyes never flickered to mine as he walked past, fur barely touching. Hazelleaf dragged to his paws and shook the dust from his pelt. He looked like he never even fought a battle, not a scratch on his pelt. "Whispersong," he meowed. "Gather some warriors and track him down."

"No," Petalstar spat at Hazelleaf. "Bigheart come with me."

Curiosity grew inside me as I watched them leave camp. However, I stayed where I was. Whispersong was going to train me today along with Shadowpaw. Bristling with excitement I dashed back over to Shadowpaw.

"What do you smell?" Whispersong asked causally. I heard this question over and over from Bristlefur; I guess Shadowpaw gets it too.

Parting my jaws I answered, "Mouse and ShadowClan, we're close to the border..."

Shadowpaw purred but said nothing as Whispersong meowed, "Great! We're heading toward Sky Oak. To get some fighting training done, that's what Bristlefur wanted to do so…"

The sky was still cloudy from yesterday's rain. However, I couldn't fine nothing wrong, battle training! Whispersong purred as she watched my reaction and sat down. With a small yowl I looked up to see we were already here. "Okay," Whispersong purred. She shook her hackles back and forward. "Shadowpaw first."

With a hiss, I sat down. I didn't want to wait, I wanted to fight; I never had a training session that I could unsheathe my claws and attack. Whispersong heard my hiss and spat, "Claws sheathed and you will wait unless you rather watch the whole time."

I didn't answer back.

Shadowpaw was a great fighter and so was Whispersong. As I watched and waited I studied their fighting tactics. After a while I realized that Whispersong spends her whole time trying to unbalancing Shadowpaw. As Shadowpaw goes for the straight-forward approach, she dashes head on without a real strategy. Suddenly I realized an idea, if I watch Whispersong's paws I know which way to move, if I watch Shadowpaw's eyes I would know where she will strike.

"Okay," Whispersong meowed when the sun was barely visible in the sky behind the clouds, sun-high. "You rest and Coalpaw can come up."

I jumped to my paws and stumbled a little trying to catch myself. Dashing over I crouched. Whispersong flicked her tail and I flung at her. She easily dodged to the left and I caught sight of her front paw about to swipe at mine. I jumped over Whispersong and grasped her back; I didn't realize my claws were unsheathed until Whispersong hissed and wiped around knocking me off.

Whispersong eyes narrowed as she scolded, "Claws sheathed! I told both of you that."

Holding back a spit of disgust I meowed dryly, "Sorry."

"Okay, again," she spat back just as dry. This time she attacked first, her claws sheathed, but I wasn't expecting her attack. I bowled over onto my back from impact and I was held down instantly. However, she didn't hold me down too long as soon as she backed off I surprised her this time.

I swiped her paws but she didn't fall, instead she stood on her hind legs and the next thing I knew I was back on the ground, head spinning. "That was great," she purred. "Try again."

I lied down on my nest tired; I didn't even have enough energy to eat. Slowly I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. "Coalpaw," spat the same voice. I sighed and looked around. Then I saw him, his nose an inch from mine, the moon-silver cat looked as tall as a monster compared to me. I felt like a pathetic ThunderClan kit, looking at a ShadowClan leader's eyes. His icy eyes narrowed as he turned around. "Come," was the only thing he said.

Hesitantly I stood up and followed. We were in the field again, the tall grass whispering in the wind, the full moon shinning brightly. I studied the silver cat, he had two black ears, black stripes here-and-there, but he was mostly silver. As I followed uphill, the silver cat never looked back.

We were reaching the top of the hill that we climbed and once I reached the top

I saw a forest. A green forest beyond the hill we stood on, there were more hills next to this one, the wind rippled through my fur making me shiver. In the middle was a lake. With a yowl of surprise I realize I was home, in the Clan territories, in WindClan territory. However, it looked empty. Not one cat was insight.

"This is the story and how it happened," he meowed. "In the forest…" I blinked. When I opened my eyes I was in ThunderClan camp, the sun shining and the strange cat nowhere in sight.

"Stoneheart!" a fluffy gray she-cat meowed proudly but sadness burned in her eyes. "Are you really going to be a leader?" I saw Stonestar, but younger, and stronger. His eyes widen with shock, but he said nothing. "Lionstar would be proud."

Stoneheart sat down and licked one paw drawing it over his head to clean one ear in embarrassment. "I'll do my best," he answered slyly. I recognized the sly voice, it sounded just like my voice…

"You see," the silver cat meowed as he padded toward me. "He had plans for the Clans. Great plans, to have the Clans form together, for them to work as one instead of separately. Cats wouldn't stave in leaf-bare, kits would survive, and there would be no fighting."

Stoneheart stood to his paws and padded off, the scenery went with him. Suddenly I was in front of a huge tree; a yowl of pain erupted from a small gray cat as Stonestar gripped his ear and ripped it to shreds. Bigheart stumbled back but Stonestar only launched again, this time Bigheart jumped back. They were in a ball of fury. The silver cat seemed amused as if he were seeing this for the first time.

Kit against warrior was how I looked at it, Stonestar as the warrior was winning. Suddenly Bigheart yowled and ranked his claws countless times at Stonestar's belly as he was knocked back. "However, Bigheart didn't want that to be, he left Stonestar to die, for the Clans to struggle without a true leader. Now the Clans fight out of survival when that didn't need to be. This is why you need to listen to me Coalpaw. This is why we need you; to make the Clans great again."

Another cat padded forward almost as big as Steel. Stonestar sat down and stared at me then to my ears, his ears rose when I looked back. He looked relived, I could tell, that I didn't have Bigheart's ears.

He settled down in front of me and meowed calmly, "When I was born I didn't understand the meaning of survival, I wasn't born into the ForestClans, and I didn't grow up to the Warrior Code. However, Lionstar let me in just like many loners before me. I saw a forest full of cats, which follow one cat. I thought that if I could be that one cat, I can change the Clan, no the Clans. That was my goal to rule the Clans to help them, but all I got was this. If you listen-"

"I understand," I interrupted. I looked over to the silver cat and asked suddenly. "What is your name?"

The silver cat didn't answer right way but he did. He said, "Steel."


	7. Chapter 6: Ambush

"Elder stories!" I spat with disgust.

"No, it's true!" argued a two moon old kit, Sootkit. Her ash-colored pelt bristled as she unsheathed her tiny claws. "Firestar saved the Clans; he stopped them from becoming one!"

"That's the point!" I growled; the tips of my claws seemed to beg me to rip her mouth off. "Great TigerClan, I'm arguing with a kit!"

It has been three moons since the gray cat from BloodClan left. It was almost New-leaf now, prey was crawling, and even better; I earned some respect! Not all the Clan looked at me with that weird look, that's what I earn for helping Steel's plan. If I haven't made up that dream, I would still be regular Coalpaw. Even better, I was as big as Bristlefur and Moonpaw! Silverpaw got Bigheart's short side and maybe even Petalstar's attitude. However, I haven't heard Steel's voice in two moons.

"Mouse-brain kits," I murmured under my breath as I padded away from the confused and frustrated kit. "Was I really that annoying when I was a kit?"

"I don't know," purred Dustpaw as he heard my word. He padded swiftly toward me, his brown tail waving back and forth. "Why don't you ask the Clan? They always though 'he will grow up to be Stonestar'." He gave a small spit. "I'll say they were right but now they think StarClan gave you a _gift_."

"When is your warrior ceremony?" I asked, smoothly changing the subject. I didn't want to talk about that. "Soon right, Shadowpaw too?"

"You and Shadowpaw, StarClan knows when you two are apart, where is she?"

"Hunting, Petalstar's with her now," I answered too quickly. Dustpaw gave a loud _marrow_ of laughter that seemed to ring in my ears.

"Like I said…" he purred, still laughing like he had a hairball stuck. "They caught that _BloodClan_ scent again."

I sighed, annoyed. "When will that cat go away? We must have driven him out about fifty times and he keeps coming back!"

"Yea, by the old twoleg nest this time. He almost swiped Midnightfrost as he went to get catmint. Midnightfrost said once he explained he needed catmint Glacier let him by. So what was Petalstar mewing about? She looks wary..."

Dustpaw knew me too well, I listen to Petalstar talk to Hazelleaf more then a couple of times, it's been very useful, "A new scent, not ShadowClan, not BloodClan, but by the smell of it there's only one cat. Probably a loner passing through…"

Dustpaw opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but quickly shut it. His ear shot up as he lifted his head and looked toward the entrance. Envy slashed at me, Dustpaw had a great sense of hearing; I get envious every now and then. He could probably hear ever mouse squeak in the forest. "What do you hear?" I asked casually.

"…"

I spat and swiped a paw over his ear but he didn't move. "Dustpaw," I began to threaten. I stopped when he bristled and curled his lip into a snarl.

"Great StarClan!" Dustpaw screeched suddenly, "Hazelleaf, they're being ambushed!"

Dustpaw was up quicker then a rabbit as he darted toward the warriors' den. It seemed like a heartbeat later that he reappeared and dashed out of camp. "StarClan," I cursed. "If you hurt her…"

I dashed after Dustpaw.

xxxxx

Following Dustpaw was harder then I thought; it looked like he was flying through the trees! We were getting closer and closer to the lake, that's when I heard it. That's when, for the first time in moons, fear gripped its icy fangs into me as I heard a cat crying for help. Shadowpaw nearly crashed into me. Caught off guard I fell over backwards.

"Great StarClan," she gasped. "Go help them! I'll get the warriors."

She was gone before I could argue. As I watched her go I almost forgot, Petalstar, Whispersong, and Riverfeather needed me. I could hear the fight now, it sounded like one cat was yowling, which made me bristle, where are the others?

I followed Dustpaw's scent until the battle cry was almost unbearable. I broke from the forest and saw the lake; Whispersong's back was turned toward me as she fought the other cat. (Which I couldn't see) I was about to get around to face and attack the enemy but Whispersong was strong. She gave a yowl and knocked the cat into the lake, its head went under before I could see who it was.

"Whispersong!" I yowled. Dustpaw was already by her side. "Where are Petalstar and Riverfeather?" When Whispersong turned around and looked at me, her eyes clouded with emotion I knew something had to have happened to Riverfeather, her mate. She flicked her tail toward the edge of the lake.

Two cats, Petalstar and Riverfeather lay lifeless on the side, blood washed into the lake, and toward my paws. Dustpaw and I quickly dashed over, grasped them by the scruff, and pulled them out of the water.

"Stars of StarClan what happened?" Hazelleaf order as he watched us drag the two lifeless bodies out of the lake. Petalstar gave a gasping cough as she came back and ripped away from me. I backed up without a word, she was on her last life, I heard more then I should have when I was eavesdropping.

Petalstar limped toward Hazelleaf, her face unreadable. Whispersong took Riverfeather's body from Dustpaw and followed after Petalstar. I began to follow with questions burning in my mine, I sighed and padded on.

I looked back and saw a pair of eyes stare back from the lake. The cat stood there, the bloody water swirling around it, and as soon as our eyes locked he dashed and disappeared, all I caught a black tipped tail.

**I love Cliffies, they make me want to type more! If I get five review you WILL get another chapter by the end of THIS weekend! So review.**


	8. Chapter 7: Truth

"Well," Dustpaw meowed in a hushed tone. I sighed and padded away from him, flicking my tail to tell him to wait. It has been only one day since the raid but no one recognized the scent. Petalstar, Shadowpaw, and Whispersong were finally ready to tell what happened but only to Hazelleaf.

They were already inside Petalstar's den but if I hurry I could listen. I dashed toward Highledge and sat in my usual spot, behind a small bolder. I settled down and listened.

"Are you saying _one_ cat did this?" I heard Hazelleaf exclaim. "Just one!"

Petalstar sigh, "Yes just one. It was so quick, it attacked me first then Riverfeather, it was about to kill Shadowpaw but Whispersong saved her, that's was Shadowpaw said."

Relief rippled over me, I owed Whispersong thanks for saving Shadowpaw. "Can you tell me from the beginning?" I was surprised to hear Silverstorm with them, she sounded tense.

"Well," Petalstar meowed. I shifted uncomfortably as I waited for Petalstar to start. "Shadowpaw had just caught the scent when I asked her to smell her surroundings. As soon as she said a loner was close by this cat came out of the tree right above us. We were by the edge of the forest, that cat sliced my neck and the next thing I knew I was in StarClan then in the water held by Coalpaw."

Shadowpaw spoke now, "After that cat killed Petalstar he was quick to get to the next cat. Whispersong tried to stop it but…" She trailed off as Whispersong spoke.

"It killed him faster then a fox; we realized what as going on when it turned on Shadowpaw. She dodged out of the way right before he could kill her. However, he didn't miss her, she still can't walk properly. I attacked before it could try again…"

"So that's when Shadowpaw ran for help," Hazelleaf assumed.

"Yes," Whispersong meowed. "I knocked it into the lake and he didn't come back up."

"So it's dead?" Petalstar meowed.

No! I wanted to yowl. That cat was alive and in the forest. He could still be in ThunderClan territory. I had to warn them but, what would Petalstar think. I had to though. I slipped out of my hiding spot and padded calmly toward her den.

"Petalstar?"

"Come in Coalpaw." Hazelleaf answered.

Padding in I spoke quickly, "I couldn't help but overhear and I must say something."

Petalstar's eyes narrowed as she didn't move, I continued. "The cat is not dead. I saw him run away when our backs were turned…"

I looked over at Shadowpaw, her shoulder wrapped in cobwebs as her chest was ripped to where cobwebs wouldn't help, I spat. "How much have you heard?" Petalstar meowed coolly.

"Only that you think he is dead," I lied.

"Leave," Petalstar purred. "Thank you Coalpaw."

I left without saying another word.

I walked through the forest by Shadowpaw's side, my jaws parted open to catch the strangers scent if he was anyway near by. I purred with delight as I watch Shadowpaw's limp slowly start to disappear. Petalstar's and Midnightfrost argument still made me meow with laughter.

"_She needs to walk around, both of them," argued Midnightfrost. _

"_They can't leave camp until the cat is dead!" spat Petalstar. _

"_By StarClan if you kept them here they will have to retire to elders!" Petalstar stopped and nodded briskly._

"_Okay, you have to go with them, bring a warrior or two with you. Get some catmint too."_

_I hopped away from Shadowpaw's side and purred, "I'll go and keep check for that scent!"_

So here I am with Silverstorm, Midnightfrost, Shadowpaw, and Whispersong. I sighed as Shadowpaw winced, _again_. "Are you sur-"

"I'm fine," purred Shadowpaw, a hint of anger flickered in her eyes. "I don't need help."

We were by the old twoleg nest now and I noticed Midnightfrost become tense, the scent washed over me, I was about to yowl but Midnightfrost beat me to it. "We're just getting catmint, Glacier."

"Nice to see you too," purred the gray cat as he padded forward. "I noticed they're limping…what happened?"

"It doesn't concern you!" I spat.

"No," Midnightfrost meowed. "He might know who it is…"

Glacier seemed uneasy now, his pelt began to bristle, and his eyes narrowed into slits. "Is it the black cat?"

"We don't know," Midnightfrost spat. "Petalstar was blaming you but we didn't recognize to scent."

"It's because they're not from any Clan," Glacier spat. "Can I tell my story now? That you seem keen to listen."

Midnightfrost shook his head, "Not now, but soon Glacier, I promise."

Glacier only nodded and turned around to pad back in the twoleg nest. Once we gather the catmint I couldn't smell any more, only catmint.

Suddenly, a powerful scent was over the catmint, blood. "Midnightfrost," I meowed. I was the only one without a jaw full of fresh catmint. "I smell blood."

"Take the cats back to camp Midnightfrost," Silverstorm ordered quickly, she was always a quick thinker. "We don't want you or them to be hurt any more… Coalpaw follow me."

Silverstorm led her way through the forest, her mouth parted the whole time. Sure enough the strange scent was back but fainter as blood scent was stronger, I bristled. "We need to hurry." Silverstorm spat before I could open my mouth. Dashing toward the forest we headed toward the river between WindClan and ThunderClan. Then we saw it. Flamepaw and Foxpelt dead, on the ground with cuts all over their pelts.

Whispersong gave a small cry of grief. Suddenly she and looked up at the tree above us. There sat the cat that killed them.

I couldn't breath, everything around seemed to dissolve but the cat and me. As it spotted us it stood frozen, his body hunched into a crouch as if he were about to leap then, he saw me, and stopped. I stared straight into its icy blue eyes. That cat that killed Riverfeather, Flamepaw, and Foxpelt was Steel.

The cat was even bigger then in my dream, he was bigger then Coldstar. His pelt seemed like snow with the strange black marks here-and-there. Steel jumped down from the branch and sat down in front of us. "Well?" his voice was smooth, sly, and mocking. "Are you going to try and fight me?"

Steel was facing Silverstorm now, his eyes darting from me to her. "Well?"

"Don't," I pleaded Silverstorm.

"I won't fight you," Silverstorm spat angrily. "You will come back with us, to our camp; Petalstar will deal with you then."

"Ah," Steel's sly voice meowed, "Is a cat named Bigheart there?"

"Yes," I meowed quickly. Silverstorm shot me a worried glance. Steel stood to his paws and padded closer. A purr erupted from his throat as he saw Silverstorm unsheathe her claws. She padded past Steel and grasped Foxpelt's scruff and began to drag her back to camp. I grabbed Flamepaw.

"Now," Steel meowed softly. "That me to this _Clan_."

**Ma HA HA HA what will happen? You will find out NEXT weekend!**


	9. Chapter 8: Gathering

Walking next to Steel brought back memories of kithood. I felt so small next to him; Silverstorm seemed a little edgy too as he stood twice her size. Once again I felt like a kit looking into a ShadowClan leader's eyes. This cat looked like it could attack a twoleg dog and win one-pawed. The silver cat couldn't be any more intimidating.

I could only imagine Dustpaw's grief when he watches us bring in his dead mother and sister. Flamepaw lying limp in my jaws blood smearing against my pelt. It's probably for the better, one cat that is weak to the Clans, gone.

We were passing the twoleg nest now and suddenly Steel stopped walking. A growl rumbled in his throat as he curled his lip over his teeth, his teeth were _huge_! The growl rumbled on into a hiss that I have never heard before. Pathetically I coward and Silverstorm backed up. "I will be back," he simply said.

"No-" Silverstorm growl muffled through Foxpelt, I could see fear in her eyes but she stood her ground. "You stay." I was surprised to see Steel obeyed, he stopped growling turned away from the twoleg nest and followed us once again.

By the time we reached camp, Hazelleaf had six warriors by his side. Midnightfrost must have warned him. "Who's this and what happened?" Hazelleaf ordered, his eyes flickering to Steel then Foxpelt.

"Foxpelt and Flamepaw!" Dustpaw wailed. "Petalstar, help!"

I sighed; I knew the dark brown warrior wouldn't handle it well. Steel ignored all the cats around him but Hazelleaf. "I want to stay," Steel meowed. "I will not cause any harm to you, I will catch my own prey, and stay guarded if you wish." My eyes widened, he was giving in! Giving up, however, he would be alone at times, he had to be, and I needed to talk to him.

xxxxx

Every cat in the Clan was terrified of Steel; even Hazelleaf looked a little intimated. His powerful body and cold gray eyes watching from his make-shift den as every cat padded by, however, I wanted to talk to him. So far Steel had kept his promise and has been heavily guarded as Petalstar decided what to do with him.

"Whispersong," I meowed after a couple of hours have pasted, Shadowpaw by my side. "It's our turn," I lied. Whispersong seemed relieved as she left the den. When Shadowpaw sat down I crept in.

"What are you doing?" Shadowpaw yowled.

"I just want to talk to him," I answered swiftly. Before she could say any more I went in. Steel sat up as I padded in, his eyes flickering with amusement.

"Coalpaw?" He meowed.

"Yes, I have some questions and I want answers," I started boldly. That was a good move, he saw I wasn't a pushover like the rest of the Clan, and stood a little taller. If he dared ever gave a growl Shadowpaw would warn the Clan. "How did you get in my dreams? How could you get in my head?"

Steel paused, "As you, I have a gift granted by my ancestors, LeopardClan. It allows me to travel in what you call StarClan. I have been given this gift without meaning, to be able to walk through dreams, talk to cats' miles away, and even better drive out the warrior ancestors"

"So," I paused. "You're a leopard?" Then realization hit me, he was bigger then the last time I saw him, he was still growing! He was twice as big as Coldstar now and leopards are supposed to be huge! That explained the strange marks, how he could kill cats in a single blow, and why he was bigger then any cats in the forest.

"No," Steel growled softly. "I am called a snow leopard. I am only twelve moons old." Steel is only one moon older then me! This was too much, I had to leave. "However," Steel sly and cunning meow stopped me from running off. "I've noticed that Glacier is _still_ alive."

I froze, what was Steel going to do, this huge cat could kill me and attack the Clan with little fight. "I will see you when the stars are out, Coalpaw." Steel curled his lip back into a snarl and opened his jaws into a fearsome hiss. It wasn't like regular hiss, it was the hiss I heard today by the twoleg nest when he caught Glacier's scent; I ran.

"Great StarClan what were you thinking? That cat could have eaten you alive, and what was that noise?" Shadowpaw spat as I dashed out of the den. I didn't want to explain, his last words buzzing in my mind, I will see you when the stars are out? What did that mean?

xxxxx

To make a long story short I wanted to wail in terror as Petalstar called me to go to the Gathering. Something bad was going to happen and I knew it. For some reason, I was glad only a few warriors and apprentices were chosen, I didn't know why but I did.

When the sun set we headed out it wasn't long until we were in WindClan territory. That's when it happened. A badger barreled past us, I've never seen anything so fast. However, a second later I realized it wasn't a badger, it was Steel. The cat past by us in seconds.

Petalstar's tail bristled as her eyes flashed fearfully. "Hurry," she yowled. "We have to warn the Clans about him!"

When we reached the gathering island all the Clans were there, when we arrived Petalstar wasted no time jumping on the Great Oak. "Cats of Clan Clans I must go first!"

A cat stood to her paws, her pelt bristling from tail tip to whisker, Amberstar. "Petalstar, you will not start!" she yowled angry. "You're warriors have been killing my cats! Windpelt, Halfheart, Littlepaw, and Mousewhisker are all missing or killed."

"Oh," Coldstar growled mockingly. "And a badger wiped out half of my Clan! You have been killing my warriors, Pebblestar! All over a claw of territory!"

"Lies," Petalstar spat. "I know who killed your warriors!"

The cats below fell silent as a low hiss, loud, and fearsome came from the tree the four leaders sat in.

"So this is the Gathering? Where cats argue over kit-minded problems?" Steel growled as he leaped down from the highest branch that would support him. He jumped down and landed in front of the gathered cats. His sly meow disappeared as a rage-filled roar growled, "I should kill you all!"

Just as he said that a familiar face appeared beside him, Bigheart yowled in rage, as Petalstar bristled for an attack. Stonestar padded forward, his pelt ripped and torn as clumps of fur was missing. What happen to the leader? Bigheart shook his hackles back and forth, ready for a leap but Stonestar growled.

"You don't want to do that Bigpaw!" Stonestar snarled. "Or else."

As he said those words cats began to prowl forward from the bushes surrounding the island. I recognized Riverstone; the one-eyed warrior was with them. "I'll kill all of you," Stonestar finished as half the cats from BloodClan padded forward.


	10. AN

I am so sorry, I edit a lot of stuff, and all that stuff was put into my last chapter! So I fixed the last chapter I put up and it is fix now...Sorry!


	11. Allegiances

**I have terrible news… Writes' Block. I don't know when my next update with be but I will update. Here are the allegiances. Thanks Amberstar!**

**P.S. Not all the other warriors are mentioned in the Allegiances…**

_**Allegiances**_

**_ThunderClan_**

**Leader:** Petalstar- A stone-gray she-cat with one black patch on her side

**Deputy:** Hazelleaf- golden tom

Apprentice: Silverpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Midnightfrost- black and white tom

**Warriors**

Bigheart- very small (apprentice sized) tom with a grey pelt and black paws and ears, amber eyes

Silverstorm- grayish-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Whispersong (Queen now)

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Riverfeather (StarClan)

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Wolfstripe- gray she-cat with a black striped tail

Apprentice: Snowpaw (After Riverfeather)

Stormfang- dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Cloudclaw- white tom with one black paw

Wingfur- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Flowerwhisker- ginger she-cat, sand-colored eyes

Bristlefur- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Coalpaw

Frostfoot (Queen now)

**Apprentices**:

Coalpaw- jet black tom with cold, hard, piercing amber eyes

Moonpaw- gray she-cat with black stripes

Silverpaw- small silver she-cat

Dustpaw – strong dark brown tom with green eyes

Flamepaw (StarClan)

Snowpaw- white she-cat with black patches

Shadowpaw- black she-cat with silver paws, silver tail tip, and silver ear tips and icy blue eyes

**Queens: **

Frostfoot- brown she-cat with white paws

Kits: Mintkit and Rockkit

Whispersong- dark golden she-cat with soft green eyes

Kits: Due soon

**Elders:**

Darkclaw- jet black tom with amber eyes: retired early due to immovability

Cloudpelt- white she-cat with gray spots: retired early due to blindness and poor sense of hearing

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader:** Coldstar

**Deputy: **Sharpfang

**Medicine Cat: **Spotpelt- a brown tom with darker dapples

**Warriors**

Twistedtail- big tom with a bent tail

Goldenear- golden she-cat

Lilyfoot- brown she-cat with one white paw

Kindlewhisker- black tom

Yarrowtail- white tom with yellow eyes

Grasspelt- cream furred tom

**Apprentices**

Oakpaw- brown tom with white chest

**Queens**

**Elders**

_**RiverClan**_

Leader: Pebblestar- small silver gray tom with old green eyes

Deputy: Ripplefang- strong and young ginger tom

Medicine cat: Birdstripe- gray-blue she-cat with a sharp tongue

Warriors

Redleaf- dark ginger tom

Owltail- brown she-cat

Snakestrike- black tom

**Apprentices**

None

**Queens**

**Elders**

_**WindClan**_

**Leader:** Amberstar- a white she-cat with strange amber eyes, paws, tail, and ears.

**Deputy:** Smallstripe- white tom

**Medicine Cat**: Needleleaf- ginger and white tom

**Warriors **

Graystream- silver-gray she-cat with long fur

Larkwing- black tom

Sparrowsong- gray tabby tom

Huntingspirit- silver she-cat

Spiriteye- white cat with strange gray eyes

Mistfur- gray she-cat

Owleyes- brown tom with big eyes

Yellowstripe- golden tom

**Apprentices **

**Queens**

**Elders**

_**Cats out of Clans**_

Steel: White snow leopard with black spots, icy blue eyes

Stonestar: jet black tom with cold, hard, piercing amber eyes

Riverstone: Gray tom with black chest, paws, and ears: partially blind by Bigheart

Bear: Big brown tom kittypet: Helped Bigheart when he first was exiled

Pumpkin: Black she-cat kittypet: Helped Bigheart when he first was exiled

Glacier: Light gray tom, icy eyes

Blueclaw: old gray, small tom (StarClan)


End file.
